The beginning that we never had
by whothewhaat
Summary: "About last night? I had… I had a lot of fun. I missed… us." Hannah said with a smile. "We'll have more of it. I'm your room mate now, remember?" Emily told her with her usual sweet voice... ** ONE SHOT **


_**Hi there! To be honest I kinda lost the drive to continue this Hannily fic. BUT… I will try my best to update this whenever I can. It's just that I'm actively working on my other PLL fic "Pictures of you" so I hope you guys would support my other fic too. I do appreciate those who added this fic on their story alerts and faves list. Thanks, thanks much! **_

_**Here's the link for my "Pictures of you" fic with Shay, Ashley and Keegan on it…**_

_**.net/s/7392438/1/Pictures_of_you_Prologue**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**xo G**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, are you still coming?" Emily asked.

Hannah thought to herself_… I just woke up and I feel like I have this major hung over. That is so messed up. I didn't even drink last night. I was what? I remember Em and I watched The Last Princess on my laptop. I tell you… It was… _

"Hanna?" Emily interrupted her thoughts.

_I find it amazing that Emily just woke up yet she's already prepped up for school. I remembered she has swimming practice later. She shouldn't be late because of me. Now where did I put that lip-gloss? Ugh! _

"Yes! Coming! Did you see my favorite lip gloss though?" Hannah asked while rummaging her drawers.

"Which one? The one you used when you messed up your kiss with Caleb?" Emily said with a teasing tone.

"Um, no?" Hannah denied vehemently. But that certainly put a smile on her face.

Emily was just looking at the mirror, taking a quick look at her self. She's wearing her favorite gray tank top and the skirt that her mom bought for her. She thought of getting the scarf that Maya bought for her but she hesitated. Instead her thoughts drifted to… "The scouts might come today… Im ready… Im ready…"

"Han? Let's go? I'm gonna drop you off to school first, okay? I just need to pick up my laundry first. My classes aren't gonna start in two hours anyway. But yours is about to… So…" Emily said taking a last look on herself in front of the mirror. She gave herself a reassuring smile and found Hannah finishing up her make up at the window door. Emily thought Hannah has always been…

"Found it! Let's go, Em!" Hanna shouted with excitement, interrupting her thoughts. Had she been aware that Emily was just at her back, amused even just how Hanna tossed up the whole room just for that lip gloss, Hannah probably wouldn't have shouted. She let out a reassuring smile for Hannah. And so did Hannah.

Hannah and Emily headed to Emily's car parked just outside Hanna's house.

"Buckle up, Han? It's not gonna mess up your top, I promise. And you look great." Emily told Hanna reassuringly.

Emily gave out her usual comforting smile to Hannah, like telling you everything's gonna be okay no matter what happens. Hanna figured Emily's always been the sunshine in their group. "Oh god, where does she even get all that optimism?" She asked herself sarcastically. It was a good thing Emily didn't hear her because she was busy on her phone. Hanna thought to herself, "who could she be texting at this time of the day?"

Hannah smiled back at Emily. She wanted to tell Emily how much fun she had last night. She thought to herself, "so this is what it's like to have a room mate? Hmm." Emily noticed Hanna was smiling by herself again. She figured Caleb has brought the smile back on Hanna.

"Ready?" Emily asked, dismissing the thought about what happened last night.

"Yes, I am. I'm gonna show those people how to strut on this top. And believe me, I've seen worst. There was even this girl at school who wore this top last week at the mall and I tell you she didn't pay her respects to the designer. At all." Hannah complained while she was checking herself at the rearview mirror. Emily and Hanna found themselves laughing together at the girl's mishap.

"Okay then. Let's go, roomie." Emily teased.

"Roomie… I can get used to this." Hannah whispered to herself. She let out a smile again. Emily noticed it but she just dismissed it. She thought she was smiling again because of Caleb.

"So... are you and Spence coming later for my swimming practice?" Emily asked.

"Of course, but I have to see Mona first. I just need to hand out some of the magazines she brought in yesterday," Hannah said.

The next thing they know they were already at school. Hannah was about to get off the car when she said, "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night? I had… I had a lot of fun. I missed… us." Hannah said with a smile.

"I mean I missed hanging just the two of us…" Hannah continued.

"We'll have more of it. I'm your room mate now, remember?" Emily told her with her usual sweet voice.


End file.
